Code: Caos
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Los guerreros de Lyoko son absorbidos por un portal temporal encontrándose así en medio de una ciudad desolada. Una misteriosa mujer encapuchada les salva, pero ¿ella es...?


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3_

"_Todo acto forzoso se vuelve desagradable"_

_Aristóteles._

**Prólogo**

La academia Kadic despertaba perezosa como el día gris plomizo. Los vidrios estaban ligeramente empañados por el contraste térmico causado por la gélida temperatura del exterior y la calefacción del interior. Era un edificio distinguido, ubicado en la orilla del río Sena, con una vista privilegiada del centro parisino.

Aelita se estiró en la cama antes de apagar el despertador, que atronaba en la habitación, y enroscarse nuevamente bajo las mantas. Odiaba los lunes, era el día más pesado de la semana, se moría de sueño.

Afuera, en el pasillo, se oían las voces de las otras chicas dirigiéndose a los baños para arreglarse, si no se daba prisa se quedaría sin desayuno. Apoyó los pies desnudos sobre el frío suelo de mármol de la habitación obteniendo un escalofrío de recompensa. Echaba de menos su peluda alfombra rosa, si Odd no le hubiese derramado el batido en ella... y los de la tintorería que se lo estaban tomando con una calma pasmosa para limpiarla, con lo que le cobraban tendrían hasta que ponerle la alfombra roja de los Oscar cada vez que iba.

Su ordenador tintineo, había entrado un e-mail, frunció el ceño y se acercó para leerlo. Era de Jérémie.

_Reúnete conmigo en la sala del superordenador de la fábrica, no se lo digas a los demás. Tengo que hablar contigo, es muy urgente.  
Jérémie._

Aelita se frotó la punta de la nariz, que hablaran a solas no era algo inusual, pero ¿en la fábrica? ¿por qué? Tenía un cuarto para ella sola, igual que él, y allí era imposible que nadie les escuchase, de hecho era su punto de reunión habitual; en la fábrica existía el riesgo de que uno de sus amigos con ganas de rememorar su aventura les pillasen. Además si era algo urgente por qué no la llamaba...

Se encogió de hombros y trasladó el correo a la carpeta de privado. Tomó sus cosas para darse una ducha rápida antes de ir a encontrarse con su amigo.

William apretaba con fuerza la almohada sobre su cara, le dolía la cabeza como si alguien le estuviera usando como saco de boxeo. Si no tuviera un jodido examen a primera hora se quedaría en la cama durmiendo, no creía que la Meyer le dejase hacerlo otro día.

Suspiró resignado a levantarse, miró su móvil sobre la mesilla de noche tenía un sms de alguien cuyo número no estaba en su agenda. Lo abrió por si acaso era un fallo de ese chisme viejo y destartalado.

_Hola, William... Soy Emilie, Emilie Leduc de tercer grado, la que va clase con Odd, Ulrich, Aelita y Jérémie. Ah bueno, yo quería saber si podríamos vernos. Te estaré esperando en la vieja fábrica, la que está en el río, hasta que sea la hora de entrar en clase. Ojala puedas venir._

Conocía a Emilie de verla por el campus, no era ciego y ella era bastante mona. No tenía ninguna necesidad real de ir a verla, pero no le parecía la mejor opción dejarla sola en la vieja fábrica. Dudaba que se le ocurriera adentrarse en aquel laberinto que se caía a pedazos, pero por si acaso mejor iba a verla, sólo le faltaba que descubriese el superordenador de casualidad y tuviese que tragarse él la bronca.

Se vistió rápidamente, se había duchado de madrugada para ahorrarse la cola matutina. Pasó los dedos por su pelo rebelde y desordenado, para qué peinarse cuando tu pelo tiene tendencia a ponerse como le apetece sin obedecerte.

Ulrich y Yumi estaban juntos en el gimnasio dándose una paliza matinal, él se había apuntado a una competición de artes marciales y ella se había ofrecido para ayudarle a entrenar. Él con su kimono azul oscuro y ella con su pantalón de deporte gris marengo y la camiseta salpicada de estrellas azules a juego. Yumi le había tumbado varias veces y ahora él contraatacaba con rabia intentando tumbarla inútilmente. No se estaba conteniendo, se estaba empleando a fondo, y sabía que por primera vez, Yumi, tampoco se estaba conteniendo, porque los golpes que le daba dolían de verdad.

Descubrir que Yumi no se tomaba sus combates tan en serio como él le había dado una rabia tremenda.

Ulrich se lanzó hacia adelante y ella suspiró antes de golpearle con el pie descalzo en la cara, el golpe le desequilibró y tuvo que dar varios pasos atrás, le había lastimado la nariz sin esfuerzo, se pasó el dorso de la mano para comprobar si sangraba o no. Nada. Gruñó.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Stern?

—¿Desde cuándo peleas tú así?

—Desde que era una cría. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mis abuelos regentan un _dojo_ de _kenpô_.

Ulrich suspiró y Yumi sonrió.

—Eso es trampa —farfulló—. No me lo habías dicho.

—Jamás me lo preguntaste, Ulrich.

—Es trampa igual. —Agitó el dedo índice apuntándola.

—Si hubieras tenido interés en ello te lo habría explicado. —Yumi se encogió de hombros nuevamente—. A veces creo que te importan un bledo estas cosas.

—Nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa un bledo.

—¿Ah, no? —inquirió con tono juguetón—. No demuestras mucho interés.

—Yumi, yo...

Sus móviles sonaron a la vez, mensajes de texto. Intercambiaron miradas y cogieron sus respectivos teléfonos.

—Es un mensaje tuyo... —dijeron a la vez.

Yumi abrió el suyo y lo leyó en voz alta:

—Soy Ulrich —dijo enarcando una ceja—. Te espero en la fábrica antes de clase, ven sola.

»¿Es algún tipo de broma?

Ulrich abrió el suyo y también lo leyó en voz alta:

—Hola Ulrich, me gustaría que nos viésemos en la fábrica antes de clase, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Yumi.

—Si es cosa de Odd voy a estrangularle —bramó Yumi poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

—No creo que sea tan espabilado para mandar mensajes con nuestros números sin tener los teléfonos. —Suspiró—. Eso les pega más a Jérémie y a Aelita.

—Pues entonces les estrangularé a ellos. Vamos a la fábrica.

Ulrich le sonrió de acuerdo con su idea. Yumi le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz que estaba roja y un poco hinchada por su golpe, las mejillas de él se encendieron al instante.

Emilie miraba su móvil con los ojos como platos, mientras Noémie a su lado sonreía. Cuando había vuelto de la ducha había descubierto que tenía un mensaje de William Dunbar: "_Hola Emilie, espero que no te importe que le haya pedido tu teléfono a Odd. Me gustaría hablar contigo en algún lugar poco transitado, ¿conoces la vieja fábrica del río? Te espero allí antes de clase. William_"

—No puedo ir —declaró roja alejándose el móvil de la cara como si apestara.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque allí no hay nada —dijo azorada.

—¿Y qué?

—Noémie, es William...

—Ya lo sé, boba. Es William, no Jack el destripador —contestó Noémie suspirando—. Es un gamberro no un delincuente. Si te vas a quedar más tranquila te acompañaré hasta la fábrica.

—¡No! —Movió las manos frenética agitando el móvil—. ¿Y si te ve?

La sonrisa de Noémie se amplió antes de darle un golpecito en la frente con la punta de los dedos.

—Espabila o se cansará de esperarte.

Emilie se puso de pie como un muelle y se tironeó de la camiseta fucsia alisando una arruga invisible. Volvió a sentarse como una muñeca de trapo.

—No puedo.

—No seas pava. —Suspiró—. No me obligues a arrastrarte hasta allí.

Jérémie daba los últimos retoques a su trabajo para la clase de química, le estaba mal pensarlo pero era un trabajo de diez, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita y él se lo habían currado. La Hertz se iba a quedar alucinada.

Le entró un e-mail y lo leyó al ver que lo enviaba Aelita.

_Ven a la fábrica, tengo que enseñarte una cosa. Creo que sé dónde está mi padre._

Jérémie enarcó sus rubias cejas, un e-mail no era lo que esperaría que le mandase si tenía una pista sobre Franz Hopper, habría ido a aporrear su puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero por otro lado ¿quién iba a establecer relación entre la fábrica y el padre de Aelita? Tal vez era una broma de los chicos, tal vez Aelita había vuelto a poner en marcha el superordenador...

Se levantó y cogió su chaqueta antes de salir en dirección a la fábrica.

Odd aún dormía con Kiwi enroscado a su lado. Soñaba con una hermosa chica de pelo negro y largo que le acompañaba en un romántico paseo por la orilla del mar de Eden, el rojo sol del atardecer teñía el mundo entero de un color diferente convirtiéndolo todo en rojo pasión. No sabía quién era ella, pero le gustaba mucho «¿Cuál es tu nombre?» preguntó a la muchacha, «No me digas que ya te has olvidado de mí, Odd» contestó ella con voz musical «Soy, yo. S...»

—¡Della Robbia! —aulló una voz femenina poco musical y nada delicada mientras le zarandeaba— ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta! ¡Maldita sea, despierta!

—¿Eh...? —Logró articular parpadeando tratando de enfocar a su atacante—. ¿Sissi...?

—Sí, yo. Sissi Delmas, la hija del director —farfulló la muchacha—. Baja de las nubes.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es de día?

Sissi soltó un bufido y volvió a zarandearle.

—¡Claro que es de día idiota! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

—No creo que Ulrich esté interesado en hacer lo que sea contigo...

—¡No es eso! —exclamó y le estampó el móvil en la nariz.

Odd tomó el teléfono sentándose en la cama y empezó a leerlo. "_He secuestrado a tu amigo Hervé Pichon. No llames a la policía, ven a la vieja fábrica abandonada._"

—Es muy temprano para bromas, Sissi.

—No es ninguna broma... —susurró con los ojos llorosos.

—Vale. ¿Y qué esperas que haga yo?

—¿Puedes venir conmigo? Por favor, te lo suplico...

—Date la vuelta —dijo Odd saltando de la cama.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres verme desnudo, Sissi?

La cara de la hija del director se puso completamente roja, dio varios pasos atrás y se giró mirando atentamente el póster de la pared de Ulrich. Oía la ropa de Odd al ponérsela y quitársela y el latido acelerado de su propio corazón bombeando sangre a sus mejillas. Kiwi se había subido a la cama de Ulrich y trataba, en vano, de que Sissi le rascara detrás de las orejas.

Sobre el viejo puente que conectaba la ciudad con la vieja fábrica Yumi contuvo un suspiro. Sabía que sus amigos iban allí a menudo para rememorar los viejos tiempos, pero ella no la había vuelto a pisar desde el día en que lo apagaron. Le preocupaba bastante volver allí, no porque el viejo superordenador le diese miedo, más bien era, porque, en cierto modo, le preocupaba que le invadiera la melancolía; ella también echaba de menos combatir en Lyoko.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ulrich al ver que se había parado en mitad del puente.

—¿Qué? Ah... sí. No pasa nada.

Yumi reanudó la marcha tomando con fuerza la mano de Ulrich, no sabía por qué, pero necesitaba sentir que estaba ahí y que era real. Él no dijo nada y apretó su mano, siguiendo el ritmo de los pasos de Yumi. Una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en su cara, era muy agradable ir de la mano con la chica de sus sueños.

Se detuvieron en la entrada observando las viejas cuerdas que usaban para bajar al vestíbulo.

—¿Crees que aguantarán? —inquirió Ulrich que aún tenía vértigo y la perspectiva de estamparse contra el suelo no le seducía en absoluto—. Quizás deberíamos haber entrado por _L'Hermitage_.

—Sólo hay una manera de saberlo —dijo Yumi sujetando una de las cuerdas—. Probarlo.

Ella se deslizó cuerda abajo sin problemas y sonrió triunfante mirando a su amigo que mantenía la vista fija en la cuerda y parecía esperar oírla gritar por haberse roto algo al caer. Sabía que no iba a mirar abajo, tenía un pánico impresionante a las alturas.

—Son estables, baja, Ulrich. —Él obedeció aterrizando como un auténtico profesional con los pies en el suelo en una posición de perfecto equilibrio—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—La idea ha sido tuya.

—¿Nos escondemos o esperamos aquí en medio?

Ulrich miró alrededor. Bajo lo que tiempo atrás había sido una escalera seguía el viejo colchón que le habían llevado a Jim cuando tuvo que quedarse a vivir allí durante dos semanas. Lo señaló y Yumi, entendiéndole, caminó tras él, comprobaron que aparte de polvo, el colchón estaba limpio y se sentaron, semiocultos por las sombras, a esperar a quien les hubiese intentado tomar el pelo.

Yumi se apoyó en su hombro con naturalidad, como si fuera algo que hacía a diario, y aceptó gustosa el brazo de Ulrich rodeándole los hombros arrimándola más. Hacía un tiempo que la barrera entre ellos se había desdibujado considerablemente, actuaban más como una pareja que como dos buenos amigos, pero seguían en aquel engorroso punto muerto.

El eco de unos pasos en el piso superior les alertó de que tenían compañía, se agazaparon al abrigo de la oscuridad que reinaba en aquel punto de la fábrica y esperaron a que hubiese bajado. La primera en reaccionar fue Yumi que se incorporó y avanzó hacia la parte iluminada.

—¿Aelita?

—¿Yumi? —susurró Aelita mirándola—. ¿Ulrich? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—¿Y tú? —le devolvió la pregunta el chico.

—Jérémie me ha citado aquí...

—¿En serio? —Yumi y Ulrich intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas—. Nosotros hemos recibidos mensajes el uno del otro para vernos en la fábrica.

—Pero estábamos juntos, queríamos ver quien los había enviado —aclaró Yumi.

—Y atizarle si era una broma —finalizó Ulrich.

Aelita le miró con espanto, seguramente lo había dicho en serio. En lo que a su relación se refería sus dos amigos eran tremendamente susceptibles.

Los tres alzaron la mirada al escuchar que alguien se acercaba corriendo, vieron dos siluetas que se lanzaban a las cuerdas y descendían con distintos grados de agilidad.

—¿Odd, Sissi? —Aelita paseaba su mirada entre ellos, sorprendida no sólo de que estuvieran allí si no de que estuvieran juntos—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Lo mismo podría preguntaros yo a vosotros —dijo Odd rascándose la nuca desenfadado.

—¡No hay tiempo de eso! —exclamó Sissi—. ¡Hervé...!

Su voz quedó enmudecida por la entrada en escena de William que parpadeó y les miró como si fuesen la cosa más extraña del mundo. El silencio les envolvió con un sudor frío recorriendo sus cuerpos. Era demasiada casualidad que estuvieran allí a la vez. Sus voces sonaron al unísono como una orquesta mal sincronizaba convirtiendo la conversación en un batiburrillo incomprensible hasta que William alzó las manos con seriedad y todos enmudecieron, para establecer turnos.

Conforme intercambiaban los motivos que les habían llevado allí tenían más claro que alguien movía los hilos desde las sombras, alguien jugaba con ellos, pero con qué propósito, era todo un misterio.

Jérémie que corría por el puente se topó con Emilie que parecía dudar en si entrar o no en la fábrica, cuando llegó a su altura escuchó las voces de sus amigos y la de Sissi que discutían en el vestíbulo de su antigua base de operaciones contra X.A.N.A. y sus malévolos planes de apoderarse del mundo.

—Entra —dijo sencillamente el chico rubio sobresaltando a Emilie—. Por favor.

—¿Me has mandado tú el mensaje? —susurró desilusionada.

—No te he mandado nada.

La chica le siguió hasta el interior y observó como Jérémie bajaba por la soga hasta el suelo, hizo lo mismo con cierto miedo de que la cuerda se rompiese.

—Genial —susurró Ulrich—. ¿Falta alguien más?

Como respuesta una luz blanca se elevó desde las entrañas de la fábrica engulléndoles.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Nueva historia, aunque esta vez no será una historia divertida y blandita jejeje, será un fic bastante crudo y con tintes crueles, aunque también tendrá sus pequeños toques de humor y algo de romance, vale, habrá bastante romance. Habrá capítulos para mayores de 18, ya sea por lemon o por violencia, por eso está clasificado como M.  
Necesitaba pasarme a una historia más afín a mis gustos para no saturarme, he estado trabajando en ella a la vez que escribía los últimos capítulos de ADQST, así que es posible que aparezca algún paralelismo, pero la trama no tiene nada que ver.  
Gracias a mi amigo Ryûji por la ayudita en los temas culturales y folclóricos de Japón y por todos los datos y vivencias que me ha relatado sobre la tragedia del Tôhoku Chihô Taiheiyô-oki Jishin, porque sin ellas no habría podido escribir algunas partes de esta historia. Te quiero amigo mío, tienes mi gratitud eterna y una fuente inagotable de trina de sabores trolls.  
Como siempre, cualquier crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida. Espero que os guste.  
Un abrazo. _


End file.
